Winter of Rose
by albertoenrique2001
Summary: la serie se sitúa en una temporada de invierno(actualidad)donde hay una chica llamada Terri Deilis y un chico llamado Adan Woks que estan enamorados uno del otro, pero existen dificultades para esta pareja que ase que su amor se distancie.
1. Chapter 1

Un dia de invierno todo parecía tranquilo en la preparatoria, pero a terri no le y va tan bien ya que le preocupaba lo de el dia de san valentin, no sabia con quien saldría al baile: me gusta Adan pero por lo que dicen los demás estudiantes a el legusta Sally. De repente tropieza, era Adan que le dijo: oye terri te gustaría sentarte a comer con Sally San y respondio un poco timida: hee ok. Hiendo hasta la mesa se sentaron a conversar de cosas que pasaban a diario en la preparatoria mientras terri veía conversar a Adan y a Sally mas se sentía sola, al terminar de comer terri se levanto de primera y se retiro a dejar la bandeja y no regreso a la mesa. Y asi pasaron los días asta san valentin todas las parejas estaban en la fiesta bailando excepto terri que no tenia, triste sola, casi decaída se fue de la fiesta, era invierno asi que a sía un poco de frio se sento en un banco a ver las estreñas en su melancolía llego Adan y dijo: no deberías estar aquí afuera, ase un poco de timida respondio: no pasa nada estoy bien. estornudo un poco y Adan la abrigo con su chaleco ella dijo gracias y el por nada no hay problema entonces dijo: sabes siempre estuve enamorado ti. Ella se sonrojo y dijo: pero los demás decían que. Fue interrumpida por el y dijo: se que todos creían que yo y Sally éramos novios pero no es asi ella y yo solo somos amigos. El ambiente se puso un poco tenso entonces Adan dijo: no son hermosas las auroras boreales. ella dijo confundida: auroras boreales y miro asía el cielo, quedo maravillada el cielo estaba cubierto con una hermosa aurora boreal, entonces Adan dijo: escucha terri a la que en realidad quería era a ti. Entonces se acercó a su boca lentamente ella no paraba de sonrojase y temblar y entonces todo termino con calido beso entre ellos se separo y dijo: terri quisieras ser mi novia. Ella timida solo dijo: s si. Y el dijo: gracias nos vemos terri. Se levanto del banco y se fue ya incluso olvidando su chaleco, ella no paraba de sentirse impresionada, asta que sono la alarma de su celular era su madre le dijo que regresara a casa que se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve entonces fue de camino casa… CONTINUARA


	2. winter of rose

Adan… Adan… donde estas…ho estas hay que pasa estas bien no te encontraba y…porque te alejas no te alejes no… nooo terri despertó y dijo: pero que sueño tan extraño. Su madre la llamo: terri… ven a desayunar. terri bajo a comer y su madre le pregunto: Que pasa terri te ves cansada. terri dijo: no pasa nada solo un mal sueño. Al terminar de desayunar terri se alisto para ir a la preparatoria, busco por los pasillos si encontraba a Adan, de camino llego a su casillero busco sus útiles y al cerrarlo se encontró con San (el mejor amigo de Adan) que le pregunto un tanto tímido: te gustaría salir conmigo. ella un poco avergonzada le dijo: lo siento San yo…ya tengo novio. Hubo un poco de silencio, San salió técnicamente huyendo, terri no paraba de sentirse mal mientras caminaba y entonces apareció Adan, le dijo: terri tenemos que entrar a clases apresúrate. Ella inmediatamente reacciono y fue a clases con Adan, al entrar terri sintió miradas pesadas mientras caminaba a su asiento, para después ser consolada por Adan, que le dijo: ya yaaa no te sientas intimidada. A lo cual ella se sonrojo y dijo: n no me sentía intimidada. El solo soltó una mueca, terri veía a su alrededor y se fijo que Sally la observaba con un tanto de melancolía, al terminar la clase todos salieron al comedor, Adan llamo a Sally para comer pero esta no le respondió y comió en otra mesa, terri miro extrañada la situación y se sentaron a comer y terri pregunto: hey Adan que le pasa a Sally ha estado actuando muy extraña últimamente. A lo que Adan le contesto: no lo se solo le dije que ya éramos pareja y ella contesto un poco seca de vos que genial. Terri seguía extrañada por lo que paso y de pronto llego Merry (una chica que conversaba con terri en el receso varias veces, a veces llegaba a espiar a terri) que le dijo: hola como te va terri tanto tiempo he… terri sorprendida le dijo: h hee hola Merry que tal te va jeje. Halo que ella dijo: nada mal y veo que te conseguiste novio hee… : he bueno yo… : nada mal nos vemos terri… Adan un tanto sorprendido dijo: es una de tus amigas. Ha lo que terri respondio: si es una vieja amiga. Asi terminaron las clases ambos regresaron asus casas despidiéndose con un abraso, al dia siguiente Adan no llego a la preparatoria, terri preocupada intento llamarlo siendo inútil entonces mando unos mensajes para ver si los contestaba pero no paso nada

….CONTINUARA


End file.
